


Betwixt

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disguise, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Imagine your OTP, Kissing, Lovers, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, Undercover Missions, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Steve and Natasha enjoy a moment alone after a successful mission.This story was previously published on Tumblr for the Romanogers Week challenge for Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](http://greenfleeze.tumblr.com/image/157096970188) for the cover art!

* * *

 

 

“God, am I glad this job is over. I can’t _wait_ to get the blonde dye out of my hair.”

  
“Really, Nat? I think it makes you look sexy. Kind of like-”

  
“If you say Marilyn Monroe, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

  
“What I was _going_ to say is you look like an actress from Hollywood’s golden age.”

  
“Really? Such as?”

  
“Grace Kelly, Ginger Rogers, Ingrid Bergman, you know. The really classy ones.”

  
“Well, aren’t you the sweet talker?”

  
The redhead smirked in spite of herself. Of course, Steve was right in his assessment of her appearance - although, she suspected that he was also really turned on by her temporary new look. Not that she could blame him for that.

  
They had been assigned to a SHIELD mission in Zurich, posing as a rich billionaire and his wife on the lookout to purchase diamonds. The diamonds they were looking for in particular were black market goods which were being used as a weapons fund for a terrorist cell in Switzerland.

  
The mission had gone down without a hitch and Steve and Nat had the op wrapped up neatly in a pretty package - as Natasha liked to call it - for SHIELD, only to learn that their talents were needed on another job asap in Vienna, Austria.

  
Natasha ran her fingers through her flouncy curls and sighed as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. “I miss my red hair.”

  
“Well, I miss it, too, but change isn’t always a bad thing. Sometimes, it makes you appreciate what you had more so than when you first had it.” Steve rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

  
“Oh, yeah? Are you saying that you didn’t appreciate my amazing scarlet hair until we started this mission?”

  
A hearty chuckle came from Steve’s lips and he turned to Natasha with a grin on his face. “No way. I’ve always had a strong appreciation for your red hair. Believe me, I look forward to seeing it again.”

  
“I’m glad we agree on that.” Natasha ran her fingers over the growth on Steve’s chin and wrinkled her nose. “And I’ll be as equally happy to see you clean shaven sans tattoos. You look so…scruffy.”

  
Steve chuckled and slid his arm around his girlfriend and pulled her body close to his. He’d just taken a shower and Natasha squealed lightly because he was getting her shirt damp. “Well, don’t worry, babe. I’m shaving the the beard off for our next mission. I miss being fresh faced.”

  
Natasha smiled and linked her arms around Steve’s neck. _“Steve,”_ she pouted in a mockingly whiny voice, “you’ve gotten me all wet. I’m going to have to dry this outfit, now.”

  
“That’s fine with me, seeing as how I was planning on taking it off anyway.” The blond smirked and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed.

  
“Come on, you **just** got cleaned up and we have to be in Vienna tomorrow afternoon at the latest!” Natasha furrowed her brow at him and tried to sound stern, but the truth was, it had been a full thirty-six hours, twenty-two minutes and fourteen seconds -not that she was counting - since they’d last made love.

  
Needless to say, she was in the mood.

  
He just plopped her on the bed and tossed the towel from his waist before covering her body with his. Gently, he placed his palm on her stomach and slid it underneath her black top, massaging the soft, turgid bosom that lie in wait. “We’re always on time for these undercover ops. I think it’s only fair that we take a little personal time before jetting off on another mission, don’t you?”

  
Steve kissed Natasha softly, his hand going behind her neck to rub the special sensitive spot that he knew was one of her e zones.

  
She moaned in response and flipped their positions, adjusting herself so that she was sitting on top of him. She tickled her fingers up and down his chest, damn near purring in excitement. “I can’t argue with that. There’s just something kinky about the two of us together like this, not looking as ourselves.”

  
“I think so, too. Maybe we should invest in roleplay.”

  
“Noted for future reference, but less talking, more loving.”

  
“Yes, ma'am.”

 


End file.
